Don't Eat The Pancakes
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy Rose gets hungry, and Shadow The Hedgehog brings her a delicious plate of pancakes, much to the shock and relative annoyance of Knuckles The Echidna. Unfortunately, this angers the larger than life Pancake King...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Eat The Pancakes  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Amy Rose's stomach grumbled loudly as she sighed, walking alongside Shadow The Hedgehog and Knuckles The Echidna in the sandy outskirts of the Emerald Hill Zone, heading westward as Amy had both of her hands on her rumbling belly.

"Guys, I'm feeling pretty hungry." Amy admitted in a cute, innocent manner.

Shadow chuckled as he wagged his left index finger. "Well worry not. I know what will make you feel better..." He then performed Chaos Control, disappearing for a few seconds and then returning with a plate full of fluffy pancakes, topped in delicious maple syrup. "Hotcakes!"

"Hotcakes?" Knuckles scoffed as he stuck his tongue out, shaking his head as he folded his arms together. "Pleh! I rather have enchiladas!"

Amy Rose's stomach growled again as the young, pink girl hedgehog gleefully took the plate of pancakes from Shadow, wolfing down on them as she acted like a pig. Shadow and Knuckles both looked at each other as they were quite surprised at Amy's appetite.

"...Wow. I guess she loves pancakes." Knuckles remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow smirked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Hey, you would act like this too if you were famished."

After wolfing down the entire plate, Amy Rose burped loudly as she sighed of relief, patting her slightly pudgy stomach with her right hand as she giggled.

"Teehee! That was so good!" Amy remarked as she let loose another burp, closing her eyes. "I don't know how you did it, Shadow, but you're a damn good cook!"

Shadow smirked as he shrugged. "Oh, well you know how I can get when I want to act classy..."

Suddenly the bright, clear blue sky turned dark, and the three anthropomorphic mammals fell through the ground, screaming as they all went tumbling down, landing in what appeared to be the depths of hell as they all looked up, the canvas they fell down closing up as they looked down, to see a giant yellow pancake sitting on a throne made of much smaller pancakes, a brown colored crown oozing maple syrup resting on his head.

"Who here just had pancakes?" The Pancake King demanded as he slammed his fists on his throne.

Shadow and Amy glanced at each other as Knuckles immediately pointed at Amy, making Amy gawk.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as she turned to Knuckles, who sheepishly shrugged in response.

The Pancake King grabbed Amy with his giant left hand, squeezing her as he glared at her. "So, you dare to feast upon my children, eh? I'm going to show you how it feels, piggy!" He then gobbled up Amy, gulping down as he glanced at Shadow and Knuckles. "And you two! Begone from my sight!"

Shadow and Knuckles were suddenly washed away by a waterfall of maple syrup, the two screaming as they were moved away from the Pancake King's throne, with Amy screaming as she was trapped inside the Pancake King.

_Is this the end of our heroes?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Gosh," Charmy stated as he buzzed around the Casino Park, looking at all the bright neon lights as he rubbed his stomach. "I could go for some pancakes."

"Did someone say pancakes?" E-123 Omega exclaimed as he was blasting various badniks with his arm cannons, with Charmy just shrugging as he kept buzzing around in the air.

* * *

"...so am I ever gonna get out of here?" Amy asked the Pancake King, for she was still trapped inside.

"No! And you shall never get out, for feasting upon my kids!" The Pancake King taunted back, and in a rather nasty tone of voice.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles were still being swept away in a slow river of maple syrup, with the two mammals having stopped screaming and flailing their arms as they looked at each other.

"So, anyway we can get out of this predicament?" Knuckles asked as he had his sticky, syrup covered arms wrapped (and stuck) around the back of his head.

"...beats the shit out of me." Shadow replied as he had his arms folded together, with there being another syrup waterfall coming up, knowing that it would be just as sweetly slow as the previous one.


End file.
